


Heritage

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Grant Ward Redemption, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Once Upon a Time-freeform, Parent Natasha Romanov, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Reunions, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: After D.C. and the Fall of SHIELD Peter Parker learns about his true origins, and what he learns will surprise him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, This is inspired by the story Little Spider by savya 398. It is my personal take on it, with the AOS team having a stronger presence, because I want to make this a little different, and I love AOS.

**Heritage**

**Chapter 1**

**Queens, New York**

Peter Parker had been having strange dreams lately, ever since his Uncle Ben was murdered, and having become Spider-man. The weird thing was that they felt like memories, he’s 4 years old and a woman with red hair is holding him in her arms, speaking Russian.

Then HYDRA came out of the shadows, and Peter had access to information about his parents that even Ben and May didn’t know about, thanks to someone having leaked all of SHIELD’s secrets. One day after school Peter went over to Gwen’s to see what the leaked documents were.

“What do you expect to find Peter?” asked Gwen as the two looked through the various files.

“Something about my parents, I’ve been having these weird dreams lately,” Peter replied

“What kind of dreams?” asked Gwen

“It’s tough to explain, in the dream I’m four years old and I’m in some kind of lab, the scientists are all speaking Russian.” Peter said

The two then searched Richard and Mary Parker, and they learned that they we were veteran SHIELD agents, they were a team and they accomplished well over 50 missions before they died.

One report intrigued Peter, some things were redacted but the mission pertained to an old Soviet era bunker being found, they found a 4-year-old boy cryogenically frozen since the 1960s. When Peter read that part, his heart skipped a beat. Luckily Gwen snapped him out of it by saying, “Peter, this doesn’t change anything, you’re still you.”

“I know, it’s just…”

“A lot to take in,” Gwen finished

“Yeah,” then Peter grabbed his back pack, said good night to Gwen and headed home.

May had just finished cooking dinner when he got home. After they had eaten Peter went to his room. It took him a while to get to sleep, not only did he learn that Richard and Mary weren’t his biological parents, HYDRA had been hiding directly under everybody’s nose for almost a century and had decided now to come out of the shadows. Captain America may have stopped them in D.C, but that didn’t mean that HYDRA was gone for good, they had people everywhere.

**The Playground, location classified…**

**A week later…**

Director Phil Coulson was dealing with a lot, he had to track down surviving agents who were still loyal to SHIELD, while having to deal with threats using limited resources. “Someone’s been overworking himself,” a voice said. Phil looked up and saw Natasha Romanov AKA the Black Widow standing in the doorway.

“Natasha,” Phil said getting up from his chair, “It’s good to see you.”

“You too, you look good for a dead man” Natasha replied addressing the elephant in the room.

“Yeah, I’m sorry having to keep it a secret,”

“It’s alright, you were following orders, but if Tony finds out you’re alive, he’ll blow a gasket,” and the two chuckled.

“So, what brings you here?” Phil asked

“I have something to show you in Fury’s puzzle box,” Natasha said, and Phil pressed the button and the display came alive. Data from files that Nick Fury kept out of the SHIELD mainframe were all around them.

Natasha sifted through the files until she found the one she wanted, it was of a boy named Petrov Yakov Romanov, when Phil saw the boy’s last name he asked, “Who is that?”

“My son” Natasha said, then she pulled up a more recent photo, he was now a teenager.

“Your son,” Phil said astounded

“I had him when I was nineteen, when I was part of the Red room,” Natasha said, “I tried to smuggle him out of Russia, but they caught me and they took him away, for so many years I thought they had killed him to punish me for defying them, but when I came to work for SHIELD I learned that he was alive, he had been kept frozen in an old bunker that had been abandoned.”

“Who took him in?” asked Phil

“Richard and Mary Parker were the ones who found him,” Natasha said, “he goes by Peter now, and goes to Midtown High in New York.”

Phil had never seen Natasha so proud, he looked at Peter’s picture, he saw a lot of Natasha in him, he had her eyes.

“Why are you bringing this up to me?” asked Phil

“I’m still tied up with hearings, so I need someone to keep an eye on him, with the files I leaked, it won’t take long for HYDRA to put two and two together, if necessary extract him and get him to safety, I know things are a little hectic right now, but could you do this for me, as a favor for a friend,” Natasha asked

Phil smiled and said, “Of course, I’ll take care of the matter personally,”

“Thank you, Phil,” Natasha replied as she left.

Phil looked at Peter’s records a little more, he’s a brilliant student, excelling at chemistry, and various other courses. He knew that he had to meet this kid.

**Three days later…**

**Queens, New York**

Peter had been keeping a low profile for the last week, with the fallout from the incident in D.C, Peter had been keeping his crime fighting to a minimum until things had died down. He was leaving school and walking down the sidewalk.

“So, what’s the deal with this kid?” Skye asked wondering about Peter as she, Trip and Coulson surveyed him from afar.

“Okay, but you do not tell anyone outside of the team and that means both of you, got it?” Phil said, and Skye and Trip nodded, “He’s Natasha’s son.”

“He’s what?” Tripp and Skye said in unison.

Phil looked at Peter from the SUV’s window as he walked down the sidewalk. He then noticed someone sitting on a bench who was supposedly reading the paper. Something was up, so he decided to get in close. “Hang back, and wait for my signal,” Phil said as he exited the car.

Peter had stopped at a crosswalk, just as a man in a suit came up beside him.

“Any idea on what Coulson’s doing?” Skye asked Trip

“They seem to be talking about something,” Trip replied

Peter looked to his side and asked, “Do you have a reason for standing close beside me?”

“I’m Phil Coulson, I’m with SHIELD and don’t worry I’m one of the good guys,” Phil said

“How do I know that I can trust you?” Peter asked

“See the guy on the nearby bench?” Phil asked, and Peter looked at him with the corner of his eye.

“He’s HYDRA, and by now he has probably called his buddies, and are about to converge on our position,” Phil pointed out.

“Okay, so what do we do?” Peter asked trying to hide the panic in his voice.

“Follow my lead,” Phil said

“They’ve been made,” Trip said as he and Skye fastened their seatbelts, and Trip put the car in gear and floored it to Phil’s position.

Then Peter’s spider sense kicked in as a GM Hummer came around the corner at a fast speed. Then the SUV stopped in front of Phil and Peter, Skye opened the door and the two jumped in as the HYDRA goons started shooting at them.

“Have those guys ever heard of subtlety?” Peter asked

“They’re bad guys, subtlety isn’t even in their vocabulary,” Skye said as Tripp drove off once Coulson and Peter got in the car, “I’m Skye by the way.”

“Peter Parker, nice to meet you, even if it’s not under the best of circumstances” Peter replied trying to stay positive while bad guys were after him.

“How far are we from the Quinjet?” Phil asked Trip

“Five minutes out, we’ll be there in no time,” Trip replied. Then more bullets hit the back window.

“Don’t worry the windows are bullet proof,” Phil said, and Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

“So, how’d you guys find me anyway?” Peter asked

“Your mother asked us to look out for you while she tied up some loose ends,” Phil answered

“My mother, Mary or my biological mother?” Peter asked

“Biological, once we’re out of here I’ll contact her and let her know you’re safe, she’ll want to see for herself, so don’t worry you’ll meet her soon enough.” Phil replied

“So, who’s the guy driving?” asked Peter

“Names, Antoine Triplett, nice to meet you Peter,” Trip replied with his usual enthusiasm.

“Fun fact he’s actually the grandson of Gabe Jones,” Skye said

“The Howling Commando Gabe Jones?” Peter asked, and Skye nodded, “No way.”

Before the conversation could continue Trip stopped the car and said, “Everybody out.”

The four got out of the SUV and Peter saw a Quinjet parked in a vacant lot. Peter had seen footage of them but had never seen one up close. They ran across the lot and got on board, “May get us out of here,” ordered Phil

“On it” said Melinda May as she got the Quinjet in the air.

Peter sat down, his heart was racing, then one thing popped into his mind, “Wait, what about my Aunt, if those guys are after me they might use her to get to me,” Peter said

“Don’t worry they won’t, they know we have you so there’s no point, but I’ll have an Agent keep an eye on her just in case,” Phil replied

“Thank you,” Peter said, finally calming down.

Phil went to the cock pit leaving Peter alone with Skye, and Trip. “So how much of SHIELD is left?” he asked

“Not a lot, our team was betrayed by someone we trusted, and then we gave him another chance because we needed anyone we could get,” Skye replied, “I objected to it, but I had no say in the matter,”

“Sounds like you took it personally?” Peter replied

“You could say that,”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry” Peter said

“It’s alright, it takes a while to forgive sometimes,” Skye replied. Skye didn’t know what it was about Peter, but she felt a kindred spirit with him. Maybe it was the fact that they were both orphans, she liked him even though she just met him.

Peter relaxed his head on the head rest, he was in for a long flight wherever SHIELD was taking him. He had another dream, it was when he was being taken away from his biological mother, he was crying. “Peter wake up, Peter,” said a voice and Peter was taken out of his dream, waking up to Coulson nudging him a little bit.

“You okay?” Coulson asked

“Yeah, must have dozed off,” Peter replied

“I don’t blame you, getting chased by bad guys can take a lot out of you,” Coulson replied

“What if you’re the one chasing them?” Peter countered, and Phil chuckled at that.

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Trip said

Peter looked at the people with him on the Jet and said, “Well, can you guys keep a secret?”

“Kid we’re spies, secrets are our profession,” said Agent Melinda May from the cockpit.

Peter grabbed his backpack, unzipped it and took out his Spider-man costume, Melinda was indifferent, Coulson was surprised, Trip and Skye were in awe.

“You’re Spider-man?” Skye asked

“Yeah, only my girlfriend knows about this, and now you guys, I thought it was the reason HYDRA was after me, but when I confirmed you were the good guys, I decided to come clean.” Peter said.

“How did this happen?” Coulson asked, and Peter recounted his infiltration of Oscorp, to him getting bitten by one of the spiders his father was working on before he died.

“You got bit by a spider?” Skye asked

“Well technically it was a genetically engineered super spider, so it’s not as crazy as it sounds,” Peter defended.

After that the ride to the base was pretty silent. “We’ll be landing shortly, strap in” said May

The Quinjet landed and the rear door lowered down revealing the Playground’s hanger. When Peter disembarked he marveled at the size of the hanger, the gigantic overhead hanger door was closing as he saw it.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Skye asked

“That’s one word for it,” Peter replied

“Come on, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Skye said and gestured for Peter to follow her.

While Skye gave Peter the tour, Coulson and May went to his office. “So, this kid is not only Spider-man, but is also the son of the Black Widow,” Melinda said, Coulson told her about Peter’s parentage, but the whole Spider-man thing was a curveball they didn’t even expect. Coulson quickly looked up Peter’s exploits, from various muggers to the Lizard incident.

“He really is her son,” Melinda said

“Yeah, this day just keeps getting better,” Coulson replied

Skye led Peter to the lab, and sure enough Leo Fitz, and Jemma Simmons were hard at work.

“Knock, knock” Skye said as she entered the lab.

“Hey Skye, oh and who is this?” Jemma asked noticing Peter

“This is Peter Parker, he got into a scrap with HYDRA, so we had to get him out,” Skye replied, then she took Peter aside and asked, “Is it alright if I tell them, they’re really good friends of mine, so.”

“Yeah sure, if you trust them, then I don’t see the harm,” Peter replied giving his approval,

“Tell us what?” said Fitz as he stopped what he was doing and stood up at Jemma’s side.

The lab they were in was exclusive to Fitz and Simmons, so no one could eavesdrop. But as a precaution she closed the door, “He’s Spider-man” Skye said.

“No way,” Fitz said.

“It’s the truth,” Peter said as he reached into his backpack and showed them his web shooters. “I use these to shoot a special web fluid that I created from a formula my father left behind,” he explained.

“Who was your father?” Fitz asked

“Richard Parker,” Peter replied, and Jemma and Fitz’s were stunned to learn that.

“ _The_ Richard Parker?” Jemma asked, and Peter nodded.

“Well as of recently I’ve learned that he wasn’t my biological father so, but yeah he’s that Richard Parker,” Peter confirmed

“I remember when he came to give a lecture at the academy, his research was really interesting,” Jemma said

“Yeah, he talked about cross-species genetics, and how it could benefit humanity,” Fitz added

Melinda showed up and said, “Director Coulson wants to see you, follow me.”

Melinda waited by the door as Peter said, “Well it was nice meeting you guys,” and he shook hands with both scientists.

“Nice meeting you too Peter,” Fitz said

After Peter left with Melinda, Skye said, “There is also something else that even Peter doesn’t know,”

“What is it?” asked Jemma

“He’s Agent Romanov’s son”

“He’s what?” Jemma and Fitz both said in unison.

“Well now that I think about it, I could see the resemblance,” Fitz said

“Yes, but who’s the father?” Jemma asked

“That we don’t know, but don’t tell him, Romanov wants to tell him personally,” Skye said, and the two scientists nodded.

“He’s what?” said Agents Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, and Alphonso “Mack” Mackenzie in unison as Trip dropped the bombshell.

“I know right, I had the same reaction,” Trip replied

“I have to meet this kid,” said Hunter

“Same here,” said Mack

“Wait guys, we can’t just go after him with a million questions, HYDRA is after him, his protection comes first, and no telling him about who his mother is, got it Hunter” Bobbi said

“Why are all three of you looking at me?” Hunter said slightly offended.

“When you get drunk, you tend to let things slip,” Mack pointed out.

“Okay, okay, I’ll lay off the alcohol tonight, god” Hunter said

Melinda led Peter to Coulson’s office, “So how long have you been an Agent?” Peter asked trying to start a conversation.

“A long time,” Melinda simply answered

“I’m not going to get a straight answer from you, am I?”

“Nope” Melinda answered as the two stopped at the door to Coulson’s office.

She opened the door and Peter walked inside. Coulson was going through some files on possible recruits, Peter walked in and he pushed the files aside and gestured for Peter to sit down.

“I assume you have a lot of questions?” Coulson asked, and Peter nodded, “Ask away.”

“What do you know about my mother?” Peter asked

“She’s a friend actually,” Coulson replied

“Who is she?”

“She wants to tell you herself, and as her friend I have to respect her wishes, and she’ll kick my ass if I tell you.” Peter chuckled, “She has a few loose ends to tie up, and it will take a couple of days, until then you’ll stay here for your protection.”

“What about my Aunt, is she okay?”

“I’ve contacted her, and told her everything, she understands the situation, anything else,” Coulson wondered

“yeah, Skye said something about having to give someone a second chance, can you tell me about who that is or is that classified?” Peter asked

“The one you are referring to is Grant Ward, he’s a specialist,” Coulson replied

“And he was part of HYDRA?”

“Yes, but we needed someone with insight into HYDRA itself, so we had to make a deal, in exchange for information we put him to work, assisting when he’s needed.”

“How do you know he won’t betray you again?” Peter asked

“Skye, he loves her, and is willing to do anything to make things right, but enough about that” Coulson said dropping the subject, “Tell me about why you decided to be Spider-man.”

“Well, it started when my Uncle Ben was murdered, we had a fight, I ran off, he followed me and ended up getting shot by a robber, I blamed myself and I still do.”

“It wasn’t your fault Peter, and from what I’ve learned he’d be proud of you for what you are doing,” Coulson replied. After about half an hour of talking Melinda showed Peter to his room. The room was pretty standard, it had its own bathroom, sleeping clothes were in the dresser. May left Peter to his own devices. Peter sat down at the foot of the bed, his backpack on the side. He lay down and thought over everything that had happened today. He learned that HYDRA had been watching him, SHIELD is trying to get back on it’s feet, he was going to meet his mother in a few days, his aunt was okay, it was a lot to take in all at once.

Peter then got up, showered and changed into the clothes he was provided. He got into bed, which was surprisingly very comfortable. Peter closed his eyes and fell asleep, as he slept he had the same dream he had earlier on Quinjet of him being taken away from his mother, the only words he heard were _“Petrov”_ and the words came from his mother. He couldn’t see her face, but he could make out her vibrant red hair. Then he woke up sweating, he looked at the clock on his nightstand and it said 3:00 AM. Knowing he wouldn’t get any more sleep he decided to get up. He took a shower and got dressed.

Peter wandered around the base, making sure to stay out of the restricted areas, he found the lounge and to his surprise, he wasn’t the only one awake at these early hours. “Morning,” Peter greeted.

The guy looked up from his book and said, “Peter, right?” Peter nodded, “I’m Grant Ward.”

“I’ve heard about you,” Peter replied as he sat down across from him.

“Then why are you talking to me?” Grant asked acknowledging his guilt.

“I don’t tend to judge people who want to make up for what they did, if you would tell me your side of the story, I might understand a little more.”

“You don’t want to know my story, trust me.”

“Okay, I won’t push it.”

“Thank you,” Grant said, “So, what’s it like being a super-hero?” he asked out of nowhere.

Peter just ran with it at this point, he felt that he could trust SHIELD, “It’s hard to describe.”

“I can imagine that, I once thought of myself as a hero, until I figured out I was just a pawn.”

“HYDRA does that to people, they deceive people into thinking they’re the good guys, like they’ve done for the past seventy years.” Peter said, and Grant nodded, “Do you ever wish you could go back and change everything?” he asked.

“Every day,” Grant replied

“Well it was nice talking to you Grant,” Peter said as he got up to leave.

“You too Peter,” Grant replied as Peter left.

**Washington D.C**

Natasha sat in her hotel room, she had one more hearing and after that she was free to finally see her son after all these years. She was actually nervous for the first time in a long time, she was wondering what Peter would think of her, after having kept her distance for so long. She called Clint for advice on this since outside of Nick Fury, and now Coulson, he was the only one who knew about Peter. He just told her to just take a chance and see him. She lay in her bed and was holding an old picture of Peter as a baby, every night before she went to sleep, she would take out the picture and look at it to reassure herself that she had something to fight for. She lightly kissed the picture and went to sleep with it close to her heart.

**The Playground, Location Classified…**

**A week later…**

Peter was in the lab with Fitz and Simmons, they let him use the space to work on his web shooters to pass the time. He was going to meet his mother today, and working on his web shooters was the only thing that stopped him from freaking out. Phil then came to the lab and said, “Peter she’s here.” He stopped what he was doing, and packed up his stuff. Coulson escorted him to his office, when they got to the door Peter took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Natasha waited, and she heard the door open. She turned around and saw Peter, her son, they walked toward each other. Before she knew it, Natasha held Peter in her arms, “Petrov,” she said.

“Hi mom,” Peter replied, the two parted and looked at each other.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Phil said as he left the office.

Natasha relished the moment of having her son in her arms after so many years of being apart. The two then sat down and talked, “What happened all those years ago?” Peter asked

“I tried to smuggle you out of Russia, but the Red room caught me and took you from me, they told me they had killed you, and as further punishment they sterilized me.” Natasha said

“Oh my god, I’m sorry” Peter replied

“It wasn’t your fault, I just couldn’t stand the idea of them molding you into a weapon.”

“You did what you thought was right,” Peter reassured her, “and I’m here now, it’s amazing how things turn out isn’t it.”

“Yes, it is, like you gaining Spider powers,” Natasha replied and the two laughed.

“Yeah, so how long have you known about Spider-man?”

“I’ve checked in on you from time-to-time, I saw you climbing out of your window one night wearing your suit.”

“So, for about a year,”

“Yes,”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, you decided to be a hero, it would be terrible for me to take that away from you.”

“Thank you,” Peter said, and after about a minute of silence he said, “Coulson told me you had some loose ends to tie up, is that over with now?”

“Yes, it is, and with HYDRA after you, I’m afraid that you won’t be returning to New York anytime soon.”

“Okay,” Peter replied, he didn’t want to return to New York for fear of Gwen and May’s safety being jeopardized. “Can we get out of here, I’m getting kind of tired from being cooped up in here for the past week.”

“I just need to clear up a few things with Coulson, after that we’ll get going,” Natasha said. The two hugged again and Peter left the office.

Peter went to Skye’s room and knocked on the door, “Come in,” she said, and Peter opened the door, she looked up from her laptop and saw Peter, “Hey, so how did it go with Natasha?” she asked.

“Great,” Peter replied as he sat down next to her.

“What’s on your mind?” Skye asked.

“It’s about Grant, I really think you should talk to him,”

“Why?”

“He regrets everything, I didn’t ask for details, but he really wants to make things right.”

“I know, it’s just that he broke my heart, how do you forgive someone for that?” Skye asked.

“I honestly don’t know, but at some point, you have to move on, I never got the guy who killed my Uncle, but I’ve learned that helping others is worth more that getting revenge,” Peter replied.

“How did a sixteen-year-old become so wise?” Skye asked.

“My Uncle taught me a lot before he died.”

Peter then left the room leaving Skye alone with her thoughts. Peter headed to the lounge and he saw Mack, Hunter and Bobbi.

“Peter, right?” asked Mack.

“Yeah,” Peter replied as he sat down at the table.

“I’m Mack,” Mack said.

“Nice to meet you,” Peter replied.

“The son of the Black Widow, it’s nice to meet you mate,” Hunter said.

“New travels fast around here,” Peter said.

“You have no idea, I’m Bobbi, the loud mouth is my ex-husband Lance Hunter,” Bobbi said.

“Wait, you’re working with your ex-husband, that sounds like a bomb ready to blow at any second.”

“You got that right Peter,” Mack added, “So you’re the Amazing Spider-man we’ve been hearing about?”

“Yep, but, the fewer who know the better” Peter insisted, “Especially with HYDRA being after me.”

“Don’t worry Peter, we’ve got your back,” Bobbi said.

“Thanks guys,” Peter said breathing a sigh of relief.

Natasha went and got Peter informing him that they were clear to leave, the two exited the base. The two walked through the forest surrounding the base, the sun was setting when they got to the car.

Once they were buckled in, Natasha started the car and hit the road. “So, where are we going?” Peter asked.

“We’re going to visit a friend of mine, then we’re heading to one of my safehouses,” Natasha replied.

“You really are a spy,” Peter quipped and Natasha grinned.

Natasha and Peter stopped at a motel to rest for the night after having been on the road for the past three hours. After Peter and Natasha washed up, Peter practically collapsed on to one of the beds so tired from the day. But it was worth it because he was reunited with his mother. Before Natasha went to sleep, she watched Peter sleep for a little while. She watched over him as he grew up from a distance, and to be here with him again after so long was a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Peter proceed to the Safe house while some developments happen back at the Playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, well here it is you've been waiting for it Chapter two. starting with this chapter I will also be dipping my to into a certain fandom, see if you can guess what it is.

**Chapter 2**

The morning sun was beginning to creep up over the mountains outside of the motel where the reunited mother and son of Natasha Romanov, and Peter Parker.

While Peter slept, Natasha stepped out to make a phone call.

“Hello,” said Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye

“Clint it’s Natasha,”

“Hey, Nat” Clint replied, “What’s up,”

“I’m with Petrov and we’re coming to see you before we head to the safehouse,” Natasha informed her best friend.

“Petrov, really?” Clint said, only very few people knew about Peter’s existence as Natasha’s son and Clint was one of them. “That’s great Nat, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, it feels great being reunited after so many years,” Natasha confessed as she looked through the window to look at Peter’s sleeping form.

“I’ll see you when you guys get here,” Clint said, and he hung up. Once he put his phone away he said, “Laura, time to prep the guest room, Nat’s coming,” and he heard his kids cheering that their Auntie Nat was coming to visit.

Natasha drove up to the Barton homestead, parked the car and looked at Peter and he was nervous. “Don’t worry, Clint’s one of my best friends” Natasha said.

“I know, it’s just he’s Hawkeye, one of the Avengers, and I know you’re one too, but being my mother eclipses that,” Peter said, and Natasha couldn’t help but laugh at how true that was.

The two got out of the car and Clint came out to greet them. “It’s good to see you Nat,” Clint said, and he looked to Peter, “Petrov I presume?”

“Peter actually,” Peter replied and the three went inside the house.

**Meanwhile back at the Playground…**

Fitz was in the lab designing a new suit for Peter. “Hey, Turbo what are you working on?” Mack asked as he came by to check on him.

“I’m just working on a new suit for Peter,” Fitz replied.

“Are you adding anything special to it?” Mack asked.

“Well I’m keeping the red and blue, and I’m making the material more durable with some Adamantium woven into the fabric,”

“Nice, what about gadgets?”

“I’m working on a special version of a DWARF for him, it will allow him to scout out targets, so he has a better idea of what he is heading into. He’ll also have a utility belt, so he’ll have a place to store it, as well extra webbing.”

“Anything else?”

“I’m also plan to improve the design of his web shooters, but I’ve yet to start sketching out the plans for that.”

“Well I’m sure Peter will appreciate it, Fitz, now come on it’s break time,” Mack insisted, and Fitz dropped what he was doing and went with Mack to the break room.

**Back at the Barton Homestead…**

Peter and Natasha were having dinner with Clint and his family, his wife Laura, their son Cooper and their daughter Lila. The kids easily loved Peter, and who wouldn’t he’s a likable guy, and he was family.

Peter and Natasha shared the guest room. The sound of a conversation woke Peter up, he crept up and put his ear against the door.

“Are you sure it’s him?”

“Yes, Clint I’m sure, Yakov was there in DC, he’s the Winter Soldier,” Natasha replied.

“Wait so you’re saying Peter’s father is…”

“Barnes, yes it’s him.”

He heard his mother approaching the door, and he quickly got back into bed. Natasha lay down and said, “You heard everything didn’t you?”

“You caught me,” Peter replied not even trying to deny it, and turned on the light, “My father is alive, and is _The_ James Barnes.”

“Yeah, I guess we should talk about him, but not tonight, get some sleep little spider we have a long drive tomorrow,” and Peter smiled.

“I’m not mad at you, I knew my father would come up eventually.”

Natasha smiled at her son, she loved how he thought rationally about this whole thing, and that made her love him even more. “We’ll talk about him tomorrow I promise, now get some sleep little spider,” and Peter turned off the light, and the two went to sleep.

Peter dreamt, he was about 3 and a half, he saw who was holding him, it was his father Bucky Barnes. “<Father>” baby Peter said in Russian. Then Peter woke up, it was 5:00 Am, he got up and stretched his arms up. After breakfast Peter and Natasha said their goodbyes to Clint and his family. The kids hugged Peter at the same time, and he and Natasha were back on the road.

**A couple days later…**

**Classified, Maine**

Peter was sleeping while Natasha drove to her safe house just outside of a small town in Maine. The house was located in the woods not far from the town. When she stopped the car, she woke Peter up and the two headed inside. They got everything working, electricity, plumbing etc.

“Peter, would you come sit with me, I have to talk to you about something,” Natasha said patting the space next to her.

He sat down on the couch and said, “What did you want to talk about?”

Natasha placed a gun case on the coffee table and opened it, “This is an ICER, it is a non-lethal pistol.”

“No, I don’t like guns,” Peter said.

“I know Peter, but this is made for knocking someone out, not to kill, I want you to learn how to use it, just to make sure you have something to fall back on just in case I’m not around.”

Peter looked at his mother and saw the concern on her face, “Okay,” Peter said.

“Good, but now lets go into town and get something to eat, I know a nice place,” Natasha said and the two grabbed their coats and headed into town. They headed to Granny’s diner, “Whenever I come to this town, I would come here from time to time, the owner makes a wonderful apple pie,” Natasha said.

“How many times have you come here?” Peter asked.

“I would usually spend a few months here every year” Natasha replied as the two entered the diner.

“Well look who what the cat dragged in Natasha,” Widow Lucas said as she came out of the kitchen.

“Hi Widow,” Natasha said as she hugged the kind old woman.

“And who is this young man you bring with you?” Granny asked.

“This is my son Peter,” Natasha replied.

“Oh, so good to finally meet you,” said Widow.

“She told you about me,” Peter said.

“Natasha would talk about you constantly whenever she was in town, now grab a seat and Ruby will be right with you,” Widow said as she headed to the back to grab her granddaughter.

The two sat down and Natasha asked, “So what do you think of the town?”

“I like it, it’s peaceful,” Peter replied.

Then three others walked in, a brunette, a blonde and what looked to be a boy of about fourteen. Natasha turned her head and smiled.

Then the brunette noticed the two of them and said “Natasha,” and came over.

“Hi, Regina,” Natasha replied and got up to hug her.

“It’s been a while,” the brunette said.

“Emma, Henry, look whose here,” and Emma and Henry saw her and came to hug her one at a time.

“Whose that with you?” Emma asked wondering about Peter.

Peter came over and Natasha said, “this is my son, Peter.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too Peter, I’m Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke, and this my son Henry, and my wife Emma.”

The five then sat together and Peter asked, “So, how did you two meet?”

“Well, a couple of years ago, Henry here stole his teacher’s credit card and got all the way to New York and showed up at my door, when I was eighteen I gave him up for adoption and years later he came back into my life, I drove him back here and I decided to be a part of his life,” Emma said.

“And he nearly scared me half to death,” Regina added pinching Henry’s cheek playfully. “We hated each other at first, in fact she took a chain saw and cut off part of my apple tree.”

“Sorry not sorry,” Emma replied, and everyone laughed.

“Then something where we almost lost Henry and that brought us together, and we haven’t looked back since,” Regina said, and Emma reached over Henry to kiss the top of Regina’s hand.

“Sounds like a modern-day fairy tale,” Peter said.

“You have no idea,” Henry said.

After having a nice dinner, the five went their separate ways. Peter and Natasha walked through the town on the way back to the house.

“It’s so quiet,” Peter said.

“That’s what I like about this town, it’s peaceful at night,” Natasha replied as she put her arm around Peter as they walked and Peter did the same.

**At the Playground…**

Grant Ward was up late reading a book in the lounge. Then he noticed Skye coming in, he wondered why she was here at this hour, maybe she was just getting a snack. That theory went out the window when she sat down in front of him.

“Ward, can we talk for a moment?” Skye asked.

Not wanting to be rude, Grant put his book away and looked at Skye, “What’s up?”

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately, and I want to say that I forgive you, and I know what you felt for me was real, I was just so angry,” Skye said.

“You had every right to be angry, I messed up, I nearly got Fitzsimmons killed, and Fitz ended up worse, I have no right to be free, I belong in a cage where I can’t hurt anybody.”

“Stop, just stop beating yourself up Grant, your family broke you and Garett took those pieces and put them together in a way that suited his needs, now it’s your turn to build yourself back up, do what you want.”

“There is one thing I want.”

“What’s that?”

“This,” and Grant cupped Skye’s cheeks and kissed her, she was startled for a moment and then kissed him back with equal passion.

When he broke the kiss Grant said, “I love you Skye.”

“I know, I love you too Grant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Guess the fandom in the comments below. Also I had to get some SkyeWard in there, I regret nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think, leave a comment with your thoughts.
> 
> Update: so if you see the new tags, I am crossing this universe over with Once Upon a Time. I've recently got into the show during the final season, and decided to go back and watch the show from the beginning. We're going to spend quite a bit of time in Storybrooke, so strap in. And I love the show, it's a great take on the classic Disney characters we know and love.


End file.
